


Blue's Journal

by LavenderMochi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Blue might have issues, Brotherly Love, Denial of Feelings, Foul Language, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Self-Denial, Suggestive Themes, Unresolved Emotional Tension, heavy empathsis on 'and up audience', there is no timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMochi/pseuds/LavenderMochi
Summary: Blue has a journal he absolutely hates...but nothing's stopping him from writing in it from time to time.





	1. Entry 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will update this infrequently, as this is just for fun, really. Read at your own risk and be careful of some suggestive material and foul language. Of course, this is in Blue's perspective.  
> Oh and...  
> I LOVE LEGEND OF ZELDAAA!!

Dear Diary,

 

Yeah, hey. It's me, Blue. I found you under some books covered in dust in some old book container I have in my closet. So...I've never actually written in a dairy before(Like a girl, I must add). I'm not going to say I like it, because I don't, but I actually think it is healthy to take out your feelings (Anger) on a book. I was wondering if writing in you would help ease my stress. The fuck? Why the hell am I addressing this book as 'you'? Well, who the hell cares? It is what it is.

So anyway, I got pissed off by Green because he threw away my favorite cup and so I decided to sleep the whole of Monday like I usually do. Red kept on pestering me that it's not healthy to sleep in so much. Seriously? Is that kid serious? I have never heard of too much sleep being unhealthy for you. So, he's like trying to drag me out even if I specifically told him to get the heck out of my room and leave me alone. He stomped away angrily. Heh...he's cute when he's angry. After that, Vio went to talk to me. Why the hell are people talking to me? Don't they see I want to be alone? That's right _alone_ , people! So he told me that I'd have to come down to eat lunch. I told him I didn't feel like it and that I was not hungry and that he should leave before my fist is in his face. Vio clucked his tongue and told me if I didn't come down he was going to ask the other Links, including that fucking Shadow Link, to pull me out of bed and duct tape me to the dining room chair. 

Shadow came bursting in after Vio finished what he was saying. Vio and I gave  S hadow annoyed looks. Vio grumbled something about being stupid, then left the room with Shadow and I in it. Shadow teased me and said he was going to eat my serving of cookies if I don't get out of bed. Then when that didn't seem to work, he threatened to eat  Red's freshly baked  cookies, which he knew I enjoyed so much. I slammed my fist into his cocky face and off flew that ridiculous smirk! Shadow growled and vowed he'd get revenge. I laughed sarcastically and pretended to be oh, so scared.

Then, if that wasn't enough,  Green came in to try to reason with me  (Vio wasn't kidding!) . I tried to tell him to leave before I lose my temper and hit him just like Shadow.  Green  laughed incredulously. He pointed to me and said there was no way I could get him. With that being said, I lunged towards and caught him. I pinned him down easily because I turns out I am the strongest of all the Links. He struggled and yelled and I could just laugh at the sight. I let him go and he ran out my door. Success. I crawled back in bed but found myself bored because I already  got annoyed with everybody. I decided to  write the events down but I didn't know in what until I remembered you (Seriously!?).

And here we are from the beginning. Oh yeah, and now that I caught up with my brain and realized everything that happened...I'm a bit furious and you can tell through the writing. Right now...I just want to...punch Green hard...I guess that's what I'm going to do.  Ciao, then.

 

Blue Link

 

 


	2. Entry 2

Dear Diary,

 

Blue again, if you're wondering. Like it would be anyone else. Well, whatever. Anyway, today was a little bit hectic. I finally got out of bed, surprisingly. I hate Thursdays. They are my lazy days.

Anyway, so I went downstairs to be greeted by the lovely (yes, even to me), bright  Red .  H e's so nice and caring. Not that I'm falling in love though, oh, no. I already fell in love (And it feels weird to say it). Ahem. So,  h e presented me with some French Roast coffee, and I happily took it in a mug that said “You're my cup of tea.” How ironic. But, it's still coffee, and my favorite  _kind_ of coffee, nonetheless. 

H e asked me if I would like some toast, or cake, or cookies, or scones with my coffee. I happily accepted all, causing  him to  (adorably) roll h is eyes with a smile and hand all of the baked good to me on a plate.

That was when it hit me that Shadow Link wasn't here. I asked  Red about it, and  he said Shadow was out and about with  Green to see the newly blooming spring flowers, and that he will be coming back in a minute or two. I asked  him why  h e wasn't with him, and he laughed  (OH MY GODS)  and said that if he left I would be alone. My heart melted, basically, and I almost breathed the coffee I swallowed.  It was the first time someone had told me something that nice in a long time, but (of course) this is  _Red_ you're talking about! I thanked h im (Wow, did not expect to do that) , and continued to have nice breakfast.

It wasn't long before Green came in with Shadow close behind. Green paused as he met my gaze and flashed a small smile. He was in a good mood. And so was I. And surprisingly, Shadow didn't ruin the moment. He greeted me and I surprised (horrified) myself by actually greeting him back. I won't say Shadow _wasn't_ close to getting punched, but it was the first time I didn't feel like it. Lucky him.

 

Blue Link

 

 


	3. Entry 3

 

Dear Diary,

 

Welp, I woke up today with news from Vio today. After heading down to get some french roast coffee, per usual, Vio told me he had come to a conclusion with my emotions and attitude after a 'long analysis.' I asked what the hell he was talking about, and he replied with 'observing and studying the minds and behaviors of homo sapienlians,' meaning 'Hylians,' meaning, 'you.' Vio's been studying me? What the hell? I asked what he was talking about and he told me I was 'bipolar.' I stared at him, then asked why the hell he told me that. He said that my violent mood swings had 'intrigued him' (weird) and he 'wanted to find out more about it.' (Again, weird) I replied with 'so you studied me because I have mood swings?' He nodded, then told me by long-time observing, that I was 'apathetic,' and I 'have inertia.' I asked him what this meant to me, because it sounded like jibber-jab. He said it would be nice for me to change my ways. He said it would help with my health, 'seeing that you're extremely lazy, Blue.' Pfff.....whatever. Not that I fucking care.

Blue Link

 

 


	4. Entry 4

Dear Diary,

 

Another day has passed without you (This stupid book—Who gave this to me anyway? I want to punch them in the face). I actually feel quite happy you weren't there for all the days in my life, cuz that would be annoying as hell (I'm just going to call you 'you' and not care anymore because I'm really not in the mood to complain about it). Let's start with reviews on how horrible my horrible life has been leading. Green is an asshole. Vio is and asshole. Shadow is an asshole times two (Does that make him a jackass? Isn't that a step higher?). And, screw it, I might even be an asshole. Green and Vaati have been playing the same fucking card game for the nth time and I feel if I listen to any more of Green's groans of defeat, my head might explode. It's worse when you're trying to have peace on the couch with a nice cup of caf, and Vio is just fucking sitting there with his nose in his stupid 1000-paged book. Even worse, still, when Shadow is talking to you, and all you want to do is punch him in his perfect fucking face. Don't even get me started on my horrible self.

Um. Just to add to this stupid diary entry...Red is cute and perfect.

Blue Link

 


	5. Entry 5

Dear Diary,

 

I desperately need to kill something.

Blue Link

 

 


	6. Entry 6

Dear Diary,

 

Who knew winter could be so cold?! It's not just the snow or wind (though, Vaati has made extra care to annoy me with the chilliest of winter breezes), but it's also the fact that nobody even _wants_ to cuddle with me. Vio didn't invite me to come with him to Death Crater (or mountain?), either, like he prefers I freeze my butt off even when I asked! Stupid jerk-face Shadow Link would not stop bothering me by suggesting “Oh, maybe you'd be less cold if you _cuddled_ with _someone_. I don't know, but _Red_ _certainly_ looks _very_ cold.” Wow could he be any more inconspicuous? I _really_ wonder what he was trying to imply, hmmmmm. But, anyway, you know, fuck him. Red was busy. Busy with keeping everyone else warm while I curled up in my bed in my stupid self-pity I wish would go away. I mean, not everything can be about me, right? (although, I did see Vio read some book about anger-management...I think he was taunting it with me...or studying...but normally he studies to taunt people, so same difference) Well, guess what? I so happen to have inherited Green's 'selfish' side. Isn't that something. So now, I don't think if it's weird or not...still debating on that, I want nothing more than to hoard Red away and keep him for myself. I want to be able to hug him whenever I want, kiss him whenever I want. But, as I said before: Red's too busy to want to care for me. (I may be over-dramatic, but I'm not very sure...hmmm...nope!)

Blue Link

 


	7. Entry 7

Dear Diary,

 

Halloween is the best holiday of the year. I'm being myself for Halloween (cuz I'm scary enough and soooo original). No, no the best part of Halloween is seeing Red all dressed up in cute little wigs and bunny costumes (skirts, too, if I'm lucky). At least me drinking pumpkin coffee is subtle enough for (poor ignorant) Red not to notice me staring at him. Honestly, who knew someone so docile could be _that_...muscular? Ahem.

Okay, so...now that we got the good stuff out of the way...I actually really hate Halloween. Green is at least an interesting costumer, but now it's getting annoying because he wants to add Zelda in them. I'm being one hundred and fifty one percent serious; I've been listening to Green come up with matching costume ideas for the passed two hours. I threw a mug in his direction just so he could stop talking about it for three minutes in order to berate me.

In the room over, Shadow was rambling about how Halloween was so _fun_ and _scary_ because he could scare all the little children without getting chased by angry villagers holding torches and pitchforks. _That_ was a little funny, I'll admit, but I stopped snickering when Red got visibly upset. Vio, in the mean time, was busy arranging the candy so it was divided exactly into equal amounts. Seriously, why does that guy _do that_ in his free time? Does he not have something better to do? AND READING IS NOT AN ACCEPTABLE HOBBY (“But it _is_ , Blue” *eye roll*)! That's like...willingly doing chores after doing chores.

Ahem...anyway, he was arranging the candy, but got pissed when 'Green' stole the candy, which was not true because I saw Red snicker in a distance as Green tried to defend himself. Kinda funny when Vio wouldn't have it, and made him rearrange the candy. Of course, Shadow decided to sit next to _me_ of all people to enjoy the show. At least I was able to tune out his commentary before I could punched him in the face. Oh, the joy of the holidays.

Blue Link

 

 


	8. Entry 8

Dear Diary,

 

Thanksgiving is coming soon. Which is a bummer because I need to think about what I'm thankful for. Not to say I'm _not_ thankful for _anything_ , but it's pretty hard to come up with a list when you're living with a shadow-demon, a sarcastic bookworm, an incompetent leader who believes he's better than anyone else...(well, me anyway). As for Red...well, there's nothing I can't be thankful for (Quite contrary, actually). Aaannnyyyway....So, according to Green (the incompetent one), we will all have assigned stations on Thanksgiving day. 

Green, being that insufferable arrogant prick he is, said that “Because I'm the best, I'll be doing the turkey.”...Okay, so he didn't actually say that word-for-word, but that's beside the point! I suppose it's better than Vio (the sarcastic bookworm), cuz Vio seems like the guy who'd burn the turkey  cuz his nose was stuck in his book  and not give a shit. I guess I can't complain  (But  _ come on _ it's  _ Green _ ! Bleh!)

As for Vio, he's going to be in charge of the stuffing, which is fine with me because everyone knows everyone but Vio sucks at making stuffing.  (Trust me, this is the only time where  h is as-perfect-as-his-face calculations work (but they technically still don't make any sense. I'm sure it looks like symbols to everyone else but him.))

Red (my sweetpea) will be taking care of the yams, which is perfect because I know he will do anything to get it perfect and full of love and sweetness, and it will be the best yams yet because that's just Red, he's perfect.

Ahem.

I'll be doing the cranberry sauce  and greenbeans , because I'm a pro at  them , of course. Arguably better than Vio's strategic recipe that he made with careful calculations. And there I go, bitching about Vio again, but  _ honestly _ , he makes it too easy for me to question and tease his antics or whatever.

Anyway, moving on.  Did I mention Green will be  also  the take-carer of the chestnuts?  It's funny  cuz that  technically was his job in the first place (Green, if you don't put the chestnuts in the turkey, you are officially a dummy)(nevermind, you're already a dummy!). I think  Green should have given that job to Vio though,  because I can think of many things he can do after he finished  the job, like make out with Shadow (asshole).  And about Shad o w, he  oh-so  generously  decided to give up in taking part in 'The Making of Thanksgiving' to give everyone a chance to cook and have 'fun' (which the majority of it will be washing the dishes), but I'm sure it's cuz he wanted to make out with  Vio , too.

Lastly, Zelda will be making the pumpkin pie. I think it's a little risky (what if she has a dark side and tries to poison us or something??), but I guess since she's the princess, not much can go wrong. Her servants might end up doing it for her. Adding to the conspiracy that Zelda is evil, a famous philosopher once said “it's the silent ones you have to look out for, cuz you never know when they're going to do something stupid.”...Well it was _something_ along those lines, so I'm not totally making it up.

So, it seems we'll just have to wait and see (Something I'm horrible at doing, but for Thanksgiving I think I can wait) (But the food is good, so I guess not(?)) (And Red is so cute).

Oh....and I think I know what I'm thankful for (even though it's nowhere as long as a list, and I'm almost positive I won't say it out loud, but it's something!).

Blue Link

 


	9. Entry 9

Dear Diary,

 

Wowwee it's nearly summertime. Where has the time gone? Not that I'm known for being nostalgic (*cough* ofcoursethatsalie *cough*). Regardless, it's nearly summertime. I only know that because when I went downstairs one morning, Red was without a shirt (!). I spat out my drink (Well, would have spat it out, if I had one). I mean, _damn_. I guess that's kinda like admitting I'm narcissistic (which I am). Happy yet Vio? I'm totally admitting I have faults (unlike someone's perfect book-reading ass).

'Nyway, Red was, you know, tending to the breakfast and I sat next to the sour-apple jolly rancher Link, who was sitting beside grape-flavoured jellybean (Which we all know tastes the _worst!_ ), and of course, he was reading (“When do you get tired of words, bookface?” “Sit down and shut up, Blue.” Whatever). Shadow appeared out of no where and conveniently sat himself in front of me when breakfast was coincidentally getting served. Well, at least I got to kick him in the foot 'by accident' because 'I didn't realize' he was there. Gods, I love it when I tick him off. Jerk.

Continuing, Red sat next to me and we ate breakfast, but I couldn't get my mind off of how close Red was to me. He was basically touching me!! I couldn't stop the sudden blush (Which is stupid, because _when_ do I ever blush?!). I didn't mind it, but I all went downhill when Shadow pointed it out with a bitter, triumphant smile. Vio snorted and Green tried to stifle his laughs, but I was I who got the last laugh 'cuz I poured my coffee on his fucking perfect hair. It was satisfying to watch him yell (Maybe because it was hot) in anger (But I was angrier!). Regardless everyone knew he deserved it. Gods, if only I had two extra cups of coffee, then Vio and Green would have gotten it, too.

Blue Link

 


	10. Entry 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue gets a history lesson...then reflect on it with typical blue sassy-ness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are SLIGHT character spoilers for those who haven't played Breath of the Wild yet, so please, please, please, take caution.

Dear Diary,

 

Concord grape (Vio) found a new subject to bother us links with today. It's a really weird subject called 'Champions.' Something to do with protectors of Hyrule and a mysterious other 'Link,' _clad in blue by the way_ (*cough* sothatprovesit,imobviouslytheoriginal *cough*), who was a...well, so-called 'Champion.' There were four others, too. A chicken, a rock, a fish, and a...well, Gerudo, because I'll admit, I'm to scared to speak ill of a Gerudo, especially a dead one.

Anyway, Grapey told me the bird was called Ravioli, Revaily, or something or other, and he was a master at wind. Like literally. His 'special' power was making wind. Kinda pathetic if you ask me. Hey, just like broccoli-face (Green)! Although Vaati does also use wind...but think about it: 'Revaily's gale vs. Vaati's Cyclone'...who would win? As I said, lame.

Then, he described the rock guy (The Rock I think is what he said??). Apparently he was good at making magical shields, so that was his power. Better than making wind, at least. (Say, didn't broccoli once harness the wind? I'm surprise _he_ isn't dead.)

Then, there was fish-girl named (Impha, I think. Like impa, which is kinda cool, but not cool cuz technically that's stealing). Now, _she_ had a useful thing—healing people!!...Except I heard that it took a while to reuse, so...i'll give it seven out of ten.

Lastly, there was the Gerudo named Urbosa. Let me tell you, she was a goddess. She had the ability to wield lightning! Now _that_ is awesome!! If I had to pick a power, I would go with what Grape mentioned as Urbosa's Fury! It even has cool name!! (Unlike Licorice Hat (Shadow), who thinks _his_ name is cool...)

So, yeah, that's basically what's going on with us Link today...other wise, it's all been pretty uneventful. Like seriously, the only thing that's good about Grape giving us history lessons, is that Red is super duper interested, and his face is so cute when it lights up and I guess that just makes it all worth it. Okay bye.

 

Blue Link

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #there is no timeline  
> #just an excuse to write botw trash  
> #sorry not sorry


	11. Entry 11

Dear Diary,

 

Yet another day in the Link life. Thanksgiving is come around soon...again (So soon??) Isn't that marvelous how the holidays come by and we are just forced to spend time with each other? Just great. I'm really into the spirit. Practically bursting with holiday cheer. Yay.

I seriously hope Green the control freak doesn't try to control this Thanksgiving because last time it was miserable. Or at least I was. At least the food was good.

But besides that, it's weird how I am actually writing this because I can't actually feel my fingers. It's so cold outside! If anyone knows me, they would know I am about to say 'this sucks.' And they would be right. Cold weather is the worst. Hot weather is, too. And mild weather is too mundane. The fact that it's easy to bare makes me angry. So there, I just came to my own conclusion: I hate weather. This sucks!

At least, the ONE GOOD THING that comes out of this is Red's mother-hen side coming out to take care of everyone. Green is trying to get the fireplace lit? Outta the way, Red is here with his fire rod. Vio's feet are cold even under all those layers? Boom, Red has another pair of fuzzy socks to spare. I'm low on coffee? Poof, Red refills my cup the moment I drink the last drop. It's convenient. Makes me want to drink more coffee. Which explains why I'm on my tenth cup (or so) right about now. And anyway, I love coffee. (Cough it's definitely not because I love Red cough)

And speaking of all the Links, I haven't seen Shadow around in a while. Not that that's a bad thing. At least he's not flirting with Vio. Bleh.

 

Blue Link

 


	12. Entry 12

Dear Diary,

Surprise, surprise. I have absolutely nothing to write, yet here I am, gushing out the annoyance I feel for forcing myself to do this (ironic, isn't it). Well, the truth is...I feel just very confused right now. Maybe it's the springtime pollen or, as they say, “getting drunk on sun,” but I can't seem to stop thinking about Red recently. I've actually been toying with the idea  of confessing  for a while—and hey, in fact everyone basically knows it by now except Red (thanks to no-good, son-of-a-dodongo, p r etty -boy , grape-haired shadow demon or whatever he calls himself  for spreading the rumor). But wait a sec before you think I am too coward to confess. It's not that. I swear. It's NOT.

Book-devourer raised an important aspect  about our relationship.  H e said, 'wouldn't that be basically like dating yourself.' (funny coming from him, 'specially since he's, y'know, dating aforementioned pretty-boy.)

And I thought, woah. Yeah, it would. (but still,  screw him.)

But then I thought for a minute. And here's the thing: Red is nothing like me. I mean, sure, call me vain for thinking he looks cute even though we look the same (but I won't stop making excuses to call him the cutest in the world—and that is NOT an overstatement). But we are not the same. Red is gentle and sweet. Wouldn't even touch a fly, or however that saying goes. Me? I'm rough-around-the-edges, and totally not the gentlest. I, for instance, would start caring about hurting flies if and only if Red turned into one. But he won't, so case in point.

And that being said, I actually have no idea where I was going with this. Was Bookworm trying to tell me our relationship wouldn't work because we're too similar? I don't know. Maybe he thought I was asking him out. Bleh.

But n ow, to confess to Red...  I still have to think about it. I'm not usually good with metaphoric comparisons, but let's say my relationship with Red right now is like...like cookies in an oven. But if cookies are cooked at too high of a temperature, they burn. I don't know exactly what can be interpreted from that sentence, but I don't really care. What I mean to say is that...I don't want to strain a good relationship by confessing. But once I figure it out and confess,  I'll report  it here  (if I remember, that is).  And this can either end very well or not at all. I really don't want to know what happens if it doesn't. But I'm NOT scared. Positive!

Blue Link

 


End file.
